


Stay with me

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff and Light Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil's POV, Phil's friends, Skype, thirsty dan, thirsty phil, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Excerpt:“So wait… that kid you have been talking to over twitter and stuff is coming to visit?” Phil’s best friend, Joe, asked surprised.“Okay first of all, he is not a kid...he’s 18, thank you very much. Secondly nothing is going to happen, all that talk is for show, we’re just taking the piss, ya know?”“Uh-huh. And he is fully aware that a piss is being taken? I mean, are you sure?” Joe said raising his eyebrow, before taking a drink of his beer.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen too many 2009 fics with Phil's POV, so I wrote one. It's fully written, and will be updated multiple times a week. Hope you like it, and thanks for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “So wait… that kid you have been talking to over twitter and stuff is coming to visit?” Phil’s best friend, Joe, asked surprised.
> 
> “Okay first of all, he is not a kid...he’s 18, thank you very much. Secondly nothing is going to happen, all that talk is for show, we’re just taking the piss, ya know?”
> 
> “Uh-huh. And he is fully aware that a 'piss' is being taken? I mean, are you sure?” Joe said raising his eyebrow, before taking a drink of his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen too many 2009 fics with Phil's POV, so I wrote one. It's fully written, and will be updated multiple times a week. Hope you like it, and thanks for reading.

“So wait… that kid you have been talking to over twitter and stuff is coming to visit?” Phil’s best friend, Joe, asked surprised. 

“Okay first of all, he is not a kid...he’s 18, thank you very much. Secondly nothing is going to happen, all that talk is for show, we’re just taking the piss, ya know?” 

“Uh-huh. And he is fully aware that a 'piss' is being taken? I mean, are you sure?” Joe said raising his eyebrow, before taking a drink of his beer. 

“Of course he knows!” Phil said, with perhaps too much enthusiasm. His stomach flipped...Dan did know...he had to know...right? “He’s just coming to hang out, I mean I’ll be home alone, you know how bored I’ll be.” 

“Yes...you’ll be home alone. I assume you told him that?” Joe said, leaning back on his chair. “It’s just...if I was into dudes, and I was talking to another guy who says he’s into dudes...and we flirt heavily...then I’m invited to his house when his parents happen to be gone....well that to me sounds like a primo hook up scenario. Not too mention the guy who invited me is totally hot, and sweet, and smart, and, and, and, and….” Joe shrugged. “I mean you know he’s into you. I just don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do. You’re not the assholey quick fuck type of guy, nor are you the kind of guy to take advantage of anyone.” 

“Relax okay. We skype all the time, and yeah, sure we’re flirty on there too. It’s not a crime or anything. I’m a flirty guy. I flirt.” Phil shrugged. 

“I am going to ask you a pretty personal question right now.” Joe sat closer to Phil, keeping eye contact. “Remember we have known eachother since we were both in nappies, and I know when you’re lying. Have you at any point in time indicated that you would want to have some sort of physical relationship?” Phil blinked, but didn’t say anything, “As in maybe had some sexy skype time with this kid?” 

“He’s not a kid!” Phil said indignantly. 

“You’re right...he’s not. You also did not answer my question.” Joe said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, “Phil...I’m just saying, that if you have even kind of suggested a sexy skype session, and he went along with it, or vice versa, it seems to me, that he may be expecting sexy-in-person-time too. I don’t think he’s taking the piss when he talks about you...or to you. I think he may really like you.”

“But he says he’s just joking about that kind of stuff.” 

“Phil, have you ever heard of a bluff? I just want you to be sure you know what you’re getting into. If you like this kid...guy...then more power to you. I’ll be happy for you if you two fall and love and get married, or if you are what you say you are. Either way I just want you to be sure before you do something with him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Phil said, thinking. 

“For what it’s worth...I think you really like this guy. So I hope you two aren’t actually joking. I can see it. Every Time he texts you, you should see your face. If that isn't the look of someone gone off the deepend for someone else, then I don’t know what is.” Joe smiled affectionately at Phil. 

“Nah, we’re just friends, mate.” Phil scoffed, once again ignoring the jolt in his stomach. 

Joe looked him over for a moment. “I hope for your sake, and for his, that you two can get over this self protective-joking about how you feel about each other.” 

_____

Later while Phil was trying to fall asleep his phone tinged with a message. 

Dan: Can’t sleep *whine* 

Phil: I can, shut up. Zzzzz. 

Dan: Rude. :( 

Phil: Me, rude? I’m not keeping someone awake. I need my beauty sleep. 

Dan: Yeah you do, you hideous beast, you.

Phil: Hey! Goodnight Dan. Zzzzz 

Dan: Okay, sorry. You’re gorgeous. At least, I think you are, can’t really remember what you look like though. Blonde, with brown eyes, yeah? 

Phil: Har har, Mr. funny guy. 

Dan: No!? Not what you look like? How bout you remind me? Skype?

Phil: I’m not dressed, was sleeping remember?

Dan: And the problem would be….?

Phil: Ummm...fine I’ll Skype. If it’ll shut you up. :P 

Dan: good. 5 mins 

“Hey.” Dan said smiling at the Phil on his screen.  
“Hey, yourself.” Phil yawned back. His laptop on his knees, while he was laying back with pillows propping him up a little. “How come you can’t sleep?” 

“It happens sometimes.” Dan shrugged pulling at the hem of his shirt. Phil glanced a strip of tanned skin, before the fabric covered it again. “I didn’t think you were serious when you said you were asleep. It’s only eleven thirty, on a Friday night.” 

“I was just starting to fall asleep. I went out with Joe and he got me a little drunk. But not too drunk, so I’m just sleepy. I hate that. I would much prefer a different level of drunkenness. The sleepy level of drunk is my least favorite.” 

“You go out with Joe a lot.” Dan said. Statement, not a question. 

“I do, he’s my best mate.” 

“What does he look like?” Dan asked. 

“He’s shorter, with curly brown hair, and green eyes. He has a longer face, and small ears, but a big nose. He’s good looking, even with his nose. It’s not too big for his face you know? He has a strong jaw, and is lean all around.” 

Dan stared at Phil for a second. “Like how short?” 

“He’s about even with my chest I would say. Like when we hug, his head is right there.” Phil pressed his hand to the middle of his chest.

“Does that happen often? 

“Does what? His head on my chest? I mean, I guess. We hug each other fairly often. Like whenever we see each other.” Phil shrugged, then moved to readjust his position making the duvet slip down exposing his lower abs and hip bone. Dan’s eyes flew to the newly exposed skin. “What’s with the interrogation?” 

“I’m just trying to get a picture of your life is all.” Dan shrugged, “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Phil smiled and pulled the duvet up. Dan almost pouted. “What did you do today? Anything fun?” 

“Nah. Worked. Got in a fight with my brother, and then my dad, about the fight with my brother. Then came in here watched a movie, masterbated, and then texted you.” Dan said 

“Sounds eventful to me. The last few things aren't too bad.” Phil smirked. 

Dan chuckled. “Well...the one thing led me to think about you.”

“Did it now?” Phil raised an eyebrow, noting the tingle he felt under his duvet. 

“It did.” Dan smiled. “I’m getting excited...to visit you.” he winked, after pausing long enough to tease Phil. Phil was certainly becoming excited. 

“Me too.”

“You getting excited Phil? Mm’please tell me more.” Dan winked again, and bit his lip. “Or better yet, you could show me.” He said, then laughed.

Phil joined him in his laughter for a few seconds. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“I hate waiting though.” Dan whined. “I would love to see it now.” 

“Dan…?” 

“Hmm” 

“I just…I want you to know that I really do like you. I mean you are one of my closest friends...and I…” 

“Phil! Relax I am totally just kidding with you.” Dan said laughing. “Everything I say is a joke remember?” 

“Yeah. I know, it's just Joe and I were talking and I just wanted to make sure about how you feel. I don’t want you to come here and think it's just for a hook up. I’m glad we’re friends, and I’m getting really excited for you to come visit. I have all kinds of stuff planned.” Phil smiled, even though he found himself to be mildly disappointed. 

Why though? Why was he disappointed? He was the one who told Joe that he and Dan were just friends. He was going to have to yell at Joe for getting his hopes up. He didn’t deny the fact that he thought Dan was wholly attractive, and he would be very happy to have a different kind of relationship with him. Now though, he knew Dan just wanted to be friends, and only friends. It wouldn’t matter if his parents were staying home, or in his room for that matter, while Dan was visiting. 

“Have any plans for the weekend?” Dan asked. 

“Probably film a video. Maybe go to a movie with Joe or Katie. Zombieland is supposed to be good. What about you? Anything planned in the land of Dan?”

“I was going to go to a party with my friend. He goes to Uni, and asked if I wanted to come out tomorrow. Might do that.” Dan shrugged. “Dunno if I want to though. I wouldn’t know anybody except him, and he wants to go because some girl he’s been lusting after will be there, but he didn’t have anyone else to go with him.”

“You should. Could be fun. Maybe you could meet someone to lust after too.” Phil smirked, even though his stomach lurched at the thought of Dan finding someone. 

“I might. We’ll see.” 

“What would you wear to a party?” Phil asked. 

“Black everything.” 

“That’s no fun.” 

“It is for me. Hopefully the room will be dark and I can just hide in the shadows.”

“Dan. You should put yourself out there more.” Phil’s tone turned affectionate. “Let people get to know you.” 

“Why?” Dan said looking up at Phil. “Never does any good. Black clothes speak for me. No one wants to be around this.” Dan said indicating himself. 

“I do. I want to be around you.”

“You’re different Phil.” 

“How?” 

“You’re great. You are just a nice person, who’s smart, and funny, and beautiful…” Dan trailed off, blushing. 

Phil beamed, “You know the same things could be said about you, if you would let people in. Why do you put up so many barriers?” 

“Self protection. If no one gets close enough for me to care, then I don’t have to worry about...” 

“About what?” 

“If I am good enough, or funny enough, or attractive enough, or whatever else I could not be enough of. I’m fine by myself.” 

“Dan…” 

“It’s fine Phil. It’s good. I mean I have you in my life now so that’s something.” Dan smiled. 

“You could have a lot more in your life besides me if you let people in. I think one day there will be people all over that’ll love you, whether you like it or not.” Phil stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah, okay Phil…” Dan laughed and shook his head. “Do you want to go to sleep? Sorry I kept you up.” 

“I’m up now. You want to watch a movie or something?” 

“You’re up now huh? What kind of ‘or something’ did you have in mind?” Dan waggled his eyebrows. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would actually. I would like to know what the other something could be.” 

“No you don’t. That’s for my private time.” 

“Have you ever fooled around with Joe?” Dan asked, catching Phil by surprise. 

“God no. Why?” 

“You said he was good looking, I was just wondering.” Dan shrugged. “Why haven’t you?” 

“Multiple reasons.” 

“Which are?” 

“For one, he and I have known each other since before we could speak, so it would be like fooling around with my brother. Secondly he is not into guys, and third because he’s my friend.” 

“So you two have never kissed or anything, not even when drunk?” 

“No, that would be so weird. We’re friends.” Phil wrinkled his nose thinking about it. 

“Oh. So you’ve never fooled around with a friend?” Dan asked quietly. “I mean...like when drunk or anything.” 

“Not really. My one friend Amanda and I made out once, but we both kind of liked each other anyway. We made out once, but then realized we weren’t that into each other. She started dating my friend Vince a couple weeks later. It was fine, we stayed friends.” Phil said pulling at a string on his duvet. “Besides her, no.” 

“Oh.” 

“What about you?” Phil asked looking up. 

“Me?” Dan said stalling. “Well, Erica and I were friends first, before we became a couple. One day we just kind of kissed and decided to try taking our friendship to a different place. It was good for a while, until it wasn’t. Now I don’t really have any friends around, and all of my friends from here are straight as arrows so I really wouldn’t have anyone to mess around with since they are all guys.” 

“Oh. So, if they weren’t straight…?” 

“Well, I probably wouldn’t mess around with any of them anyway. None of them are my type, and I don’t really find them attractive.”

“What’s your type?” 

“You know what my type is.” Dan exhaled.

“I do?” 

“You.” 

Phil laughed, “ha ha, you’re so funny. Mr. everything is a joke. Fine, if you don’t want to tell me...whatever. Have it your way.” 

“Yup, that’s me. Well I guess I’ll let you get some sleep. Sorry I kept you awake. Talk to you later” He waved and clicked off of skype before Phil could respond. 

Phil closed his laptop and sighed. He wished Dan had not been joking. To be honest, Dan was everything he wanted, in not only a friend, but also a lover. He could live with friend though, as long as he got to spend time with Dan, he would be happy. He closed his eyes and thought of their conversation. He got stuck on one part; Dan masterbated right before he texted him. It was ridiculous how much that turned him on. He palmed himself, before he rolled over to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know. I love comments and kudos. Thanks for reading guys! You're the best. <3


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> Phil: You have a min?
> 
> Joe: Sure thing, what’s up?
> 
> Phil dialed Joe’s number and he picked up on the first ring. “Hey buddy what’s up?” Joe asked. “You never call.” 
> 
> “I know it's just easier explaining verbally I think.” 
> 
> “Wow...okay, this sounds serious. Your parents finally kicking you out or something? Having my love child? Grew a third eye on your ass?” 
> 
> Phil chuckled, “No, none of those things. So last night Dan went to a party, and I told him to try and enjoy himself. He said he would try, he said he would just drink to either black out or become a slutty drunk. Well he became a slutty drunk apparently... “

Phil woke to the sound of a his mother hoovering the hallway outside his room. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow trying to drown out the noise. Unable to go back to sleep, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to start his day. He had written out an outline for a video he wanted to film a few days ago, and decided that he would record it today and hopefully put it up in the next few days. 

He finished filming by lunch, and was happy with what he had so far. He had some editing to do though before it was done and ready to be uploaded. He texted Joe about going to see a movie, but he had already made plans. So he asked Katie, and she was free. He cleared up his lunch things and went back up to his room to start editing but became distracted when his phone tinged. 

Dan: Hey

Phil: What’s up?

Dan: Nothing, bored. Skype? 

Phil: OK

Dan: 2 mins

“What’s up?” Phil said smiling at Dan.

“Nothing. I’m bored, was thinking about things, you know….” Dan shrugged. 

“Thought you were going to go to that party tonight?” 

“I decided I didn’t want to. You want to hang out on here all night?” Dan asked smiling. 

“Sorry, I made plans tonight with Katie. We’re going to a movie.”

“Oh.” Dan said, unable to hide his disappointment. 

“You should go to that party, it could be fun.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Dan agreed. “So Katie…? Is it a date or…?” 

“Nah...Katie’s Katie. She’s just a friend, no sexual chemistry with her. She’s cute I guess, just not into her like that. We’ve known each other since primary school so not really where I want to go, ya know.” 

“Oh.” 

“Are you really going to wear only black to the party?” 

“Probably.” Dan smiled, “It’s what I’m comfortable in. If I have to go to this thing, I am going to be as comfortable as possible thank you. Especially since the likelihood of me standing alone in a corner is very high. Remember my friend is going there to hook up with some girl he likes. I would say maybe I should try to hook up, or at least snog someone, but let's be honest, who’d want to do that?” 

“Why do you say things like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Put yourself down all the time. Do you really think you're ugly?” Honestly?” 

“I think I’m pretty disgusting, yeah.” 

“That makes me sad. Sad for you. When I look at you I see a wonderfully funny, smart, and incredibly sexy guy. I wish you could see that, or at least some of that.” 

“You think I'm sexy?” Dan smirked. 

“Yes, but that is not what we're talking about. Why do you think you're disgusting?” 

“I'm just...well...I'm just me. I'm not fit, I don't have any muscle definition. I have like no ass...my hair sucks… do I have to keep going?” 

Phil sat for a minute just looking at Dan. “I think you're very fit. I don’t know about the other stuff because I haven’t seen you...but I am sure you are being way too hard on yourself ”

“I’m not. I mean I am but it’s all also true.” 

“I don’t have muscles. Do you think I’m disgusting because of that?” Phil asked. 

“God no. I think...I really...you are very nice to look at.” Dan said awkwardly, as a small patch of pink formed on his cheek. 

“So if you don’t think I’m disgusting, and I don’t have muscles, then why do you think you are for the same reason?” 

“You have a really nice flat stomach with almost abs. I mean, I like that better than abs really.” 

“How do you know? Was that you looking in my window last night? And I am pretty sure you are sporting a flat stomach too.” 

Dan laughed, “No, but I have seen you in some of your videos, and last night your duvet slipped down and I got a front row seat. Not going to lie...I may have thought a little bit about it slipping lower when I was having some alone time in the shower this morning.” 

Jesus, Phil’s dick had never gotten harder faster, he thought. “You thought of me when you were ummm….?” He trailed off, unable to form the words. He watched Dan squirm on the screen. 

“I cannot believe I just told you that!” Dan spun his laptop so that Phil had a view of Dan’s bedroom.

“Dan! Dan come back.” 

Dan did not turn the computer towards himself when he started speaking. “I don’t want to see your face right now...I am way too...god what is wrong with me? I am so awkward. Why do you talk to me Phil?” 

“Dan, please, turn the laptop back. I want to see you.” Phil said. He waited but Dan didn’t turn the screen. “I do that sometimes too, just so you know.” 

“Do what?” 

“Have some alone time, and think about you…” Phil said quietly. He felt his own face heat up with his admission. “I’m sorry.” 

Dan turned the screen, his face neutral. “Like how often is sometimes?” 

“I don’t know.” Phil shrugged, “Whenever I feel like it I guess.” 

“You really think I’m fit? Like, you’re not taking a piss?”

“I do, and I am not kidding. I think you’re sexy remember?” 

“Jesus, Phil...I’m getting kind of...excited thinking about you....I’m sorry…Maybe we should get off. I mean disconnect! Not get off. So that ummm shit...I mean I know you don’t want thi….god, I am fucking this all up!” Dan hid his face in his hands. 

Oh god. Phil slammed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath before he opened them again to look at Dan. What was he going to say? Should he confess to Dan that he too was hard so he wasn’t so embarrassed? Should he just tell him it’s okay? Should he just change the subject, or should they stop talking all together for the rest of the day? “You made me hard when you told me about your shower.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Sooo umm... your clothes for the party? Why don’t you show me what you are thinking about wearing. I always like a second opinion, for that kind of thing.” Phil said changing the subject. 

Dan smiled, and seemed happy about the change in subject. “Oh umm,” He cleared his throat, “I was going to wear these jeans,” he held up a pair of black jeans, “And this shirt I think.” 

“That shirt you just picked up off the floor?” 

“Well, yeah. It’s clean.” He sniffed it. “I just didn’t hang it up yet.” 

“It looks like it was in a ball.” 

“Well maybe that is the look I was going for.” 

“I know you don’t want to look like a schlub. Show me other things. Fashion show?” 

“No fashion show.” 

“Damn.” Phil smiled, glad the awkwardness of before had dissipated. 

They continued talking for another hour before Phil needed to leave so he could walk to Katie’s house. They had picked out a different shirt for Dan, it was still black, but it had some color in the design so Phil accepted it. They talked a little about Dan’s upcoming trip to visit Phil, and what they were planning on doing. On his way to Katie’s Phil had the fleeting thought of Dan in the shower again, and decided that that was a dangerous train of thought. 

He walked up the front walk of her house, a small yellow cottage style home that looked like it had hopped out of the cotswolds. It looked fairly out of place in her neighborhood, since all the rest of the houses were massive mass produced replicas of one another. Phil loved her house. It was like walking into a fairytale. He knocked on the door, and within seconds it was flung open by a small sprite of a girl with curly blonde hair. She beamed up at him, “Philly!!” She pulled him in through the door and closed it behind him. “Are you ready? I’m so excited for this movie. I love the main guy, even though I can’t think of his name...Jesse something right? Well anyway, I am so glad you asked me to go.”

“Sure. You were only my second choice.” He smirked at her. 

“Rude! I should be the first choice, you jerk.” 

“I had to ask Joe first, but I knew he was busy. It was just to cover my ass. You know how he is.” Phil rolled his eyes.  
“You dork. I forgive you.” She laughed, and lightly punched his shoulder. “Let me grab my purse and we’ll go, yeah?” 

“Okay.” 

They climbed into her car and she backed up the drive. “So Joe says your toy boy from the interweb is coming to visit soon.” 

“He is not a toy boy! Remind me later to kill Joe.” Phil said.

“Okay, well, I have seen his pictures on your phone and on twitter. He looks very much like he would like to be your toy boy.”

“Ugh. Remind me later to kill you too.” Phil huffed. 

Katie giggled, “Sorry, he’s really cute, and from what I see he thinks the sun shines out of your butt.” 

“If you were not diving right now…” 

“I can pull over if you want, boo.” 

“Shut up.” Phil laughed, “Okay fine. He is very cute, but it isn’t like that...not really.” 

“What do you mean not really?” She said lifting an eyebrow and looking at Phil. 

“Hey! Eyes on the road. If I wanted to die on the way to the theater I would’ve driven.” 

“Ugh fine. You didn’t answer my question though. What do you mean, not really?” 

“I mean we both are attracted to each other, but that’s it. We’re just friends. He doesn’t want me like that.” Phil said shrugging. 

“And how do you feel?” 

“I would not be opposed to something more, but I am perfectly happy to just be friends with him.” 

“So if he started dating someone, you would be perfectly okay with it? It wouldn’t bother you in any way?” 

Phil paused, his stomach jolting again. “Sure.” He lied. “I mean I wouldn’t be able to talk to him as much and that would suck, but if he was happy that would be good.” 

“Oh Puke.” Katie said, “No one, even you, are that sweet and selfless, Phil. I know you would be at least a little sad. I see you when he texts you, and you are at the very least smitten. I think you do want him to be happy, but you want to be the one to make him that way.” She turned into the car park, and stopped the car when she found a space. She turned to Phil, “I hope for your sake that you both figure out what you really want from each other.”

“I want him to be happy no matter what.”

“Ugh, Phil you are the most irritating sweet man I have ever met.” She smiled affectionately then opened the car door and stepped out. 

_______

After the movie they decided to get some dinner and drinks at a pub near Katie’s house. Two drinks in, Phil felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and smiled. 

“Dan?” Katie asked, smirking. 

“Shut up” 

Dan: So this party blows. 

Phil: Have you even tried to have fun?

Dan: I have have had 3 drinks and stood in the corner playing on my phone. 

Phil: Dan….

Dan: What? I don’t work like this. 

Phil: Just start talking to someone. 

Dan: I’ll just drink until I either black out or become slutty. 

Phil: Is that really your plan?

Dan: Yes. 

Phil: Be careful please. Now I am going to worry about you.

Dan: Don’t worry about me. How’s Katie?

Phil: Good. The movie was great. We’re at the pub now.  
Dan: I’ll let you be social then. Talk later

Phil: Text me when you get home. So I know you’re okay. 

Dan: OK mum. 

“So?” 

“He’s at a party, and hates it.” Phil said taking a drink of his cocktail. 

“Thought maybe he was sexting you.” Katie wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“No. He was just bored. I do kind of worry about him.” 

“Why?” 

“Because a lot of the time he just...he seems so unhappy.” Phil shrugged. “He’s really hard on himself, and all his friends are off at uni, so he’s lonely.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m glad he’s coming to visit, get out, and have a good time. You know?” 

“How good a time?” Katie winked. Phil glared at her, as she giggled. 

______

 

Phil: It’s 3 am where are you? Did you get home?

Dan: PHILLLL

Phil: Well I will assume you’re alive. 

Dan: You know waht happems when u assume? You think of ass

Phil: Pretty sure that is not the saying. Where are you?

Dan: Call me?

“Phillllll!!!” Dan drawled loudly into the phone when he answered. 

“Where are you?” 

“Not sure.” 

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” 

“I mean I’m not sure. I’m outside a big building. I went outside so I could talk to you.” Dan giggled. 

“Is it safe to just be outside?” Phil asked, still worried. 

“I mean I think so. Oh wait, nope. There’s a man with a chainsaw and hockey mask coming towards me. Dammit, and we haven’t even met in person yet.” 

“Hilarious.” Phil sighed. “I would say please go back inside and go to bed, but I don’t know if it’s an option.” 

“I’m sure he’ll let me back in. I’m pretty fit, or so I’ve been told.” 

“Him? Who’s him?” Phil said his heart starting to race even more. 

“Craig...Carl...C something...He’s the reason I’m here.” 

“And what are you doing there?” 

“He talked me up. I got slutty drunk.” Dan giggled again. 

“Dan…” 

“You told me to try and have a good time. So I did.” Dan sighed. “I wish C was you though…I wanted him to be you.” 

“Jesus Dan, you’re killing me right now.” Phil closed his eyes. 

“Phil, I’m tired. Can I go to sleep?” 

“Where are you going to sleep?” 

“I found my friends dorm. He gave me keys to his room.” 

“Oh, not going back to Craig’s?” Phil said, relieved. 

“Nah, I don’t want to do the walk of shame in the morning.” 

His curiosity taking over, Phil asked, “What did you and Craig do, exactly?” 

“I’ll tell you later…I’m going to sleep now. Night Phil...love you.” Dan sighed. 

“Night Dan.” Phil said, and hung up. He wanted to hit something, cry, pull Dan into his arms, and shake him all at the same time. Dan had wanted C to be him...What was that supposed to mean? Phil closed his eyes and tried not to picture Dan naked, and being manhandled by some hairy dude who probably played rugby or was on the rowing team. “Shit….” Phil said, and scrubbed at his face with his hands. He rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow before he finally fell asleep. 

______

Dan: Kill me, please?

Phil: Hung over?

Dan: Feel more like I was run over. I’m never drinking again. *groan* 

Phil: Are you home now?

Dan: Yes. I want death.

Phil: Skype?

Dan: I look like crap. 

Phil: So what?

Dan: I don’t want your eyes to melt at the horror that is me. 

Phil: Wow dramatic. I don’t care. 

Dan: Fine.10 mins

“Ugghhhh….” Dan groaned. 

“That good huh?” Phil chuckled. 

“Kill me please? I don’t remember everything from last night. I don’t even know how I ended up back at my friend’s dorm. I hate parties. Remind me to never go to another one.” Dan said and let his head drop on the bed. 

“Do you remember talking to me?” 

“Not really. Did I say anything embarrassing?” 

“No.” Phil shook his head. “Do you remember Craig?” 

“Who?” 

“The guy you hooked up with?” 

“Shit...I told you about that?”

“Well kind of. What did you do with him?” 

“Phil I really...do we have to talk about this?” 

“No. I was just curious.” Phil shrugged. “I thought you were kidding about the slutty drunk. Turns out that’s not a joke. I just hope you’re a safe slutty drunk.” 

“I am, don’t worry.” 

“Just to… ya know...make me feel better...how slutty are you?” Phil said, trying to bleach his mind of his thoughts of Dan being fucked up against a wall by some hot muscley guy on the rowing team. 

“Phil?” Dan sighed, “Do you really want to know?” 

Phil thought for a minute, “I mean I just….we’ve talked about sex and stuff, but I don’t even….it’s different because it was a guy I guess.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” Shit, Phil thought, is it because he wanted to be the first one to go there with Dan...what the hell!? “Because if he was a big guy he could have taken advantage of you or something.” Phil said lamely. 

“Don’t worry, We took advantage of each other if you must know. No one was unwilling….well not really. I would have prefered….” Dan trailed off his eyes darting up to Phil for a moment before looking away.

“Prefered?” 

“What did I say last night to you, Phil?” Dan said his eyes flashing. 

“You don’t remember?”

“No…” Dan shook his head. 

“Not much really, you said you would tell me tomorrow what you two did. ‘Told me you went home with some guy, named Craig, or Carl, or something with a C, because you couldn’t remember his name. Did you have a good time with him?”

“Phil, do you really want to know?” 

“I don’t know….Dan….I...you said you wished he was me. What does that mean?” Phil asked. He watched Dan’s expression and for a moment he thought Dan was going to cry, but then he saw him straighten and square his shoulders. If he would have blinked he would have missed the change in Dan’s demeanor. 

“Beats me Phil. I was drunk remember? Probably just gibberish.” 

“It didn’t seem like gibberish.” 

“Oh crap! Did you hear my mum?” Dan said looking over his shoulder. Phil shook his head, no. “I need to go. Talk later, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Phil said, and closed his laptop. He lay back on his pillows, hands behind his head. Dan had been drunk, sure, but he wasn’t incoherent or anything. He knew what he was saying when he said that. He wanted Craig to be Phil. But why? Why did he want Phil there? The only reason Phil could figure is that he just wanted Phil. Wanted to do whatever he did with Craig with Phil. Phil picked up his phone, and texted Joe. 

Phil: You have a min?

Joe: Sure thing, what’s up?

Phil dialed Joe’s number and he picked up on the first ring. “Hey buddy what’s up?” Joe asked. “You never call.” 

“I know it's just easier explaining verbally I think.” 

“Wow...okay, this sounds serious. Your parents finally kicking you out or something? Having my love child? Grew a third eye on your ass?” 

Phil chuckled, “No, none of those things. So last night Dan went to a party, and I told him to try and enjoy himself. He said he would try, he said he would just drink to either black out or become a slutty drunk. Well he became a slutty drunk apparently... “ 

“Oh shit, sorry man...I guess. Wait, this is bad because? I thought you were just friends?” 

“Well I thought we were...I think we are...ugh I don’t even know anymore.” Phil said running his hand through his hair. “Before I went to the movie with Katie, we kind of told each other...shit.. Am I really going to tell you this..?” 

“What! Jesus you can’t keep me in suspense, what did you tell each other? You want to have little Dan and Phil babies together? Please let that be it….” 

“He told me he...ugh...he had some special alone time and thought about me.” 

“Holy shit! That’s hot, and I’m not even into men. But if a woman told me that...” Joe said excitedly. “So what did you say? Man, where is my popcorn, this is too good.” 

“I told him I had done the same.” 

“Oh yes!” Joe laughed, “I was so right! You want to have his babies. You both want to have each other’s babies.” 

“But then we had an awkward pause, and then changed the subject all together. Then he hooks up with this guy right? And while he’s drunk he tells me he’ll tell me what happened with him later. Then he tells me that he wished that the guy was actually me.”

“Yes...I still fail to see a problem. Well, I mean aside from the hook up with a different guy part...but that’s beside the point. He wanted him to be you!” 

“Yeah, so he said that last night; when he was drunk. Now, today while we were talking, he said that wasn’t true, that he was probably just talking crap and to ignore it. Then he makes up this excuse so he can get off of Skype even though we had only been talking or like fifteen minutes. So now I am so fucking confused. I don’t know what he wants...Help!” 

“You must be confused, you just said fucking. This is serious.” Joe teased. “From what it sounds like, you both want to bone each other, but are too chicken shit to admit it. Even to yourselves.”

“But he’s my friend.” 

“Phil, friends fuck around all the time. Most people start relationships that way in the first place. Some fuck around and just stay friends too. Look at me and Katie. We’re friends.”

“Yeah so? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Phil, Katie and I fuck around all the time.” 

“You what!?” Phil shouted into the phone, sitting up. 

“Yeah. Remember that party...like last august?” 

“Yeah, the one where we all stayed in Casey’s den?” 

“Yes. Katie and I had sex when everyone was passed out.” 

“Oh god….think I’m going to be sick.” Phil said, “It’s like your parents talking about how you were conceived or something.” 

“It’s no big deal. We only do it when we’re bored or whatever, it’s like bowling, just something fun to do with a friend.” 

“Naked bowling with your dick in her... Yup, going to hurl…” Phil made fake gagging sounds, and Joe laughed. 

“So anyway, you and Dan, I don’t think it’s like me and Katie. We like each other, sure. We get along, and she's fun to be with. But neither of us want a relationship from it. We actually did try to date, but decided it wasn’t there but the sex was good. It was her idea actually. She ‘broke up’ with me, but suggested we still have sex.” 

“What on earth is happening? I need you to stop talking about you and Katie having sex, it’s too freaky.” 

“Actually it’s pretty vanilla, but it’s nice. It just hits the right spot.” 

“Oh god, shut up!” Phil laughed. 

“It works for us. We stop if we get into actual relationships though, and we have both been okay with it. We both keep looking for someone else, I think you and Dan maybe the someone else to each other, you know?” 

“Why?” 

“Why what? Why do I think that?” Joe asked, “I mean I have only seen you, and how you are with him via text, but what I see is much more than what I feel for Katie. She is truly my friend, and we just hook up every once and awhile. But the way you react to Dan...it's a whole other thing. It’s something everyone is looking for.” 

“So hypothetically...if I did in fact want Dan as more than a friend...should I tell him before he visits or while he’s here?” Phil asked, clearing his throat.  
“Don’t you think you should be honest now? That way he knows what he is getting into before he gets here.”

“What if it scares him off?”

“Phil, I don’t think it will. If he doesn’t feel the same way though, wouldn’t it be better to tell him before he has to stay at yours for a couple days, that would make it pretty awkward. To be honest though, I would be willing to bet he wants more too.” 

“Okay. Thanks for helping me figure this out…” Phil sighed. “I’m going to go talk to him if I can. Get it over with.” 

“Good luck. Let me know how it works out.” Joe said.

“I will. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far, let me know if you do! :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for a little bit of angst and some exciting times over Skype... ;P


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:   
> “Dan...I really like you.” 
> 
> “I like you too Phil.” 
> 
> “No, I mean...I...I wish I was Craig, I wish was the one to bring you home last night. That kind of like you. Like I want...I think of you as...I want to touch you. God that sounded creepy...shit...I’m sorry I am really mucking this up….I”

Phil: Hey

Dan: Hey

Phil: Skype?

Dan: …

Phil: ? :(

Dan: 20 mins

Phil: Ping me when you’re ready, I’ll be here

Dan: K

Phil waited for his laptop to make the incoming Skype call noise, and hit the button as soon as it happened. “Hi.” He smiled.

“Hi.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why?” Dan said pulling at the sleeve of his tee shirt, not looking at Phil. 

“Dan...I really like you.” 

“I like you too Phil.” 

“No, I mean...I...I wish I was Craig, I wish was the one to bring you home last night. That kind of like you. Like I want...I think of you as...I want to touch you. God that sounded creepy...shit...I’m sorry I am really mucking this up….I”

“Phil, stop.” Dan said beaming, “I like you like that too. I want to touch you, I want you to touch me.” 

“You do?” Phil smiled. “I still really messed that up.” 

“I really wished Craig was you. I’m sorry…” 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“It kind of feels like I cheated or something.” 

“Dan, don’t be silly. You can’t cheat when you aren’t in a relationship.” 

“I know, but still. So what does this mean now?”

“I don’t know.” Phil shrugged. “I had to tell you before you got here though. What if you didn’t feel the same way, and I couldn’t hide it when you got here. How awkward would that be?” 

“Now that this is all out in the open I feel better. I’m glad you said something.” Dan smiled. “I was getting worried about going to meet you and have to restrain myself.” 

“Well, I‘m really glad I said something then.” Phil smirked. “Sure you can’t get here any sooner?” 

“You horn dog, you.” Dan winked. “So does this mean we…Phil…” Dan’s eyes went wide.

“What?” 

“Phil, will you touch me?” 

“If you want me to.” 

“Fuck Phil, I am hard just thinking about it.” 

“Jesus.” 

“Sorry, too much?” 

“God no. I’m hard too.” Phil said, pressing his hand down to his dick pressing through his jeans. 

“I can’t wait to get there. I’m even more excited to visit you now. It’s not fair that you live so far away.” Dan whined. 

“I know. I feel the same way.” Phil sighed. 

“What do you want to do to me?” Dan said laying back, skimming his hand down his torso slowly. 

“Umm.” Phil said, blushing. “A lot of things?” 

“Phil...I’m really horney right now...I mean if you want we could...I don’t know... test the waters a little bit?” Dan said, and his hand moved over the crotch of his jeans. 

“Wait...I…I just need to know, have you...what...how far have you gone with a guy?” Phil said rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. 

Dan moved his hand to rest lightly over his stomach, “Not that far really, but what I’ve done was good. I mean I haven’t been single for very long, last night was the second time I did anything with a guy. I haven’t had full on sex yet, just some dry humping, making out. One guy gave me blowjob, and I gave him a handjob...so...yeah…” He finished lamely. 

“Okay.” Phil nodded, no longer hard. 

“Okay? What does that mean?” 

“I just wanted to know what kind of experiences you’ve had. That’s all.” Phil shrugged. 

“I finger myself sometimes when I masterbate.” 

“Oh jesus!” Phil’s breath caught in his throat, he coughed, while his hard-on came back instantly at full mast. 

“Sorry, too much? Did that freak you out?” Dan said, worried. . 

“No, it almost made me cum in my pants. God…” Phil closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm down. “You just say it so casually, like you sometimes eat chips when you get fish.” 

“Oh.” Dan chuckled, dimples at full strength. Then he got an impish glint in his eye, “I have a small blue dildo too, I’ve only used it twice though. I have it hidden, and most of the time I’m too lazy to get it out. I like that better than my fingers, though.” Phil groaned, and Dan continued, smirking. “I used it the other day after we talked. Thought about being with you, thinking about how it would feel if it were you pressing into me, thrusting until I came.” 

“Fuck.” Phil whispered his eyes wide, and almost black with lust. His pink tongue flicking out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He thought, _is this really happening right now?_ “How...umm...was it?” He swallowed a lump in his throat, his voice low and quiet. 

“Good. Would be better with the real thing, I think. No kissing or anything when I’m alone.” Dan shrugged, trying to act casual, as he watched Phil squirm on his laptop screen. 

“You like kissing?” Phil’s breathing was a little heavy, his voice was still quiet. 

“Mmm’yeah, it’s one of my favorite things to do. Kissing makes me hard instantly. I don’t know what it is. And if there’s tongue, and some teeth thrown in...ugh so good.” Dan said rolling his eyes dramatically. “My neck is super sensitive, and kissing me there sends me over the edge. I mean if someone kisses me there we had better be in private.” 

“Good to know.” Phil nodded, storing that knowledge away for later.

Dan palmed himself through his jeans, Phil’s eyes followed the movement. “I can’t wait til I get to meet you...I can’t wait to be able to touch you.” Dan said quietly. “I’m so hard just thinking about being with you I hope I don’t embarrass myself when I’m finally there.” He slipped his hand under the waistband of his jeans and groaned. 

“Fuck…” Phil breathed, “I’m so hard...you’re so hot right now…”

“What do you want me to do Phil? Tell me what I should do…” 

“Dan...I don’t...do you...are you sure about this?” Dan’s openness and casual demeanor was making Phil flustered, causing him to keep tripping over his own words. Even though Dan had less experience with men, Phil assumed he had more experience sexually, since he had had a long term girlfriend. Phil had done some experimenting at uni, but dabbling, could not override three years of sexaul exploration on what he assumed was a semi regular basis. 

“It’s either this or we hang up so I can take care of myself, thought we could do it together? If you don’t want…”

“God yes, I want to, just wanted to make sure you wanted to.” 

“I’ve wanted to since the first time we Skyped. Every time we’ve talked on here I’m almost always so desperate to cum that by the time we stop talking I get off in about a second.” Phil groaned again and pressed down onto his own hard on, as Dan spoke. “So? Are we going to hang up or….?

“Not hanging up. Want to see you. All of you.” Phil said quietly. “Will you show me what you do when you’re alone.” Dan nodded, and pulled his shirt over his head slowly. Phil watched as more and more of Dan’s body appeared, his heart rate increasing with each article of clothing that was removed. “You’re gorgeous.” He breathed, when Dan was naked in front of the screen. 

Dan stroked himself slowly, “Want to see you too, please?” Phil stripped off his shirt, then undid his jeans, his cock straining upwards out of his top of his boxers. He stood up on his knees to pull his pants down, bringing his hips closer to the camera of his laptop. Dan licked his lips. “Fuck Phil you look huge.” Phil sat back down and pulled his jeans and underwear all the way off, before leaning back on his headboard to look at Dan stroking slowly over himself. 

“You’re so sexy like that.” Phil sighed taking himself in hand, and began to stroke at the same pace as Dan. 

“What would you like to do to me Phil?” Dan said, cupping his balls with his free hand, “Tell me how you would make me cum.” 

“Jesus…,” Phil swallowed thickly. Dan was so sure of himself doing this, it made Phil’s heart pound even faster. Dan, who most of the time seemed self conscious, was now showing a sexy as hell self confidence Phil found completely intoxicating. “First, I would start kissing you. Lightly at first, just a peck or two. Then I would cup one hand behind your head and place the other one on the small of your back to pull you flush against me. I’d open my mouth slightly to run my tongue over your bottom lip before I’d suck it into my mouth and bite lightly at the tender skin.” Phil said touching the tip of his dick with his thumb collecting the precum there to spread it over the head, making himself shiver.

“Then I would run my tongue over yours, before I kiss over your cheek, your jaw, then move to your neck. I would kiss gently there for a few moments before I bit lightly making you catch your breath, then suck and lick over the same spot to sooth it. I’d repeat that until I trailed down to your collarbone.” Phil watched as Dan’s hand moved up from his balls to trail over the areas Phil was talking about, as if to give himself the sensations Phil was describing. 

“I want you so bad Phil. I wish you were here. I want to feel you touching me, your lips on me. I want to taste you.” Dan said, stroking a little faster.

“I want nothing more right now than to be with you. Fuck Dan, you’re so beautiful like this, stroking yourself for me. I want to take your perfect cock is my mouth, and suck you until you cum down my throat.” Dan’s hips bucked at Phil’s words. Phil loved how his voice had so much effect over Dan. Dan seemed to bloom with Phil’s comments. As if his words were stroking his skin and his ego at the same time. “I can’t wait to taste you, and make you feel good.”

“Will you have sex with me Phil? I want to feel you in me, taking me, and making me yours.” Dan asked, as he moved his hand down and spread his legs a little to tease his entrance. 

“Fuck...I want to feel you surrounding me, I bet you’re so tight. You’re muscles squeezing me until I cum.” Phil’s hand moved faster, his orgasm approaching quickly. He watched as Dan sucked a finger into his mouth and brought it down to press into himself. As Dan threw his head back, Phil groaned, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach. Dan came seconds later, with a whimper and whispering Phil’s name. 

They both panted for a few minutes just staring at one another on their screens. “Fuck me Phil, that was probably the hottest thing I have ever experienced.” Dan panted. “You are the sexiest person I have ever met.”

“Pretty sure that you are the only person who would ever say that.” Phil chuckled as he picked a shirt off the ground to wipe himself off. 

“I highly doubt that.” Dan said, as he used a tissue to clean up as well. 

Phil shivered, and covered himself with his duvet, “It’s true. I have been out for years, and have gotten around a little bit, but mostly I am just kind of awkward, not sexy.” 

“They must have been blind,” Dan smiled, and covered himself too, “because you Philip Lester are sexy as hell.” He winked, making Phil blush. “That really escalated quickly, I have to say I am surprised at how good you were at that. I have a feeling that was not your first sexy Skype session.” 

“Actually, it was.” Phil beamed. 

“Jesus. If that was how you are for the first time on Skype...consider me intimidated.” Dan laughed. 

“Don’t be, I’m even more awkward in person.” 

“I’m sure you’re amazing.” 

“Was that a pun?”

“No, accident.” Dan stuck his tongue out. “But an apropos one.” 

“I really do like you, a lot.” 

“I like you a lot too, Phil.” Dan smiled wide. They just watched each other, smiling like idiots for a few minutes. 

“When you get here, I don’t want you to think we have to do anything. Just because we did this, it doesn’t mean we would have to do anything the first time we meet.”

“What if I want to though?” 

“I’ll leave it in your hands, I don’t want to pressure you at all. We have a spare room, and I’ll have it set up for you if you decided that you wanted to go slow.” 

“How ‘bout we play it by ear. I appreciate your concern though, so thank you. I’m sure most guys who get a guy from the internet to visit them expect something. I highly doubt I’ll use the other room, but you may intimidate me even more in person.” 

“Maybe you’ll be the intimidating one.” Phil smiled. “You’re so good looking I may be afraid to touch you.”

Dan laughed, “Yeah, okay...I’m glad you think I’m attractive. I find you mesmerizing.” 

“Wow….maybe I’ll be too worried, and disappoint you. The pressure is on.” Phil said, his stomach tightening at the thought. He was getting really nervous now that he said that. What if he did in fact disappoint Dan. 

“You won’t disappoint me. Just be yourself, there is no way in hell I would be disappointed with that.” 

They talked for another hour and a half before Phil had to go down for dinner. Dan stayed where he was under his duvet he would scrounge something up later if he got hungry. “I’ll be back later if you want to talk some more.” Phil said as he pulled his clothes back on. “Should I text you when I’m back? I have some editing to do later tonight on my video but we can talk more tonight. That is if you want to.”

“Why don’t you do some editing then when you’re done with it or, want to take a break we can talk. I would like to talk before sleeping the most, so I have that to think about.” Dan smiled. 

“Okay, talk to you in a while then.” Phil said, he wanted to say I miss you, or I love you, but he controlled himself, leaving it casual. After he closed his laptop and opened his bedroom door he shook himself, realizing how attached he was to this guy he had yet to meet in person. If he was honest with himself it freaked him out. 

He had never had a long term relationship, or a very serious one for that matter. He really liked Dan and didn’t want to lose him because of something stupid. He was a little worried about Dan’s intentions, even if he was sincere, which, Phil thought wholeheartedly he was. Maybe he was just a little lost. He had been in a long relationship, and hadn’t been single for long. Maybe Dan was just lonely, and Phil was just there...But no, Phil wasn’t just there. In reality he wasn’t there at all. He was hours away, so that must mean something. Right? Dan really did want him, Phil, not just anyone. Phil ate dinner in silence thinking about Dan, and how their relationship changed so drastically in just one day. Once done with dinner he excused himself to his room to do some editing, but kept getting distracted with thoughts of Dan. His parents left for the airport, and he finally gave up editing so he texted Dan. 

Phil: Hey. Busy?

Dan: Nope, you done editing?

Phil: For now. I keep getting distracted. Skype?

Dan: Yes please. 1 min. 

“Hi” Phil said when he saw Dan’s face beaming back at him on his screen. I think I could love this guy, he thought to himself, his heart sped up at the idea of it. He realised he was nervous. 

“Hi. How was dinner?” 

“Fine. I don’t even know what we ate.” 

“That memorable huh?” Dan chuckled. 

“More like my brain is off somewhere else, and I couldn’t concentrate on anything.”

“What were you thinking about so much you couldn’t even think about food?” 

Phil raised his eyebrow, giving Dan a look. “Not what, but who.” 

“Oh.” Dan smiled. “I hope it was good thoughts.”

“For the most part yes.”

“The most part?”

“I really like you, and I don’t want to screw anything up. But I’m worried I might.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m not like you Dan, I’ve never had a serious relationship. So I just….I don’t want to screw anything up.” 

“If anyone screws it up it‘ll be me.” Dan sighed. “That’s my M.O. I screw just about everything up. I really hope I don’t though.” 

“Dan...you don’t screw everything up.” 

“I do for the most part.” Dan shrugged. 

“I hope one day you don’t treat yourself so badly.” Phil said quietly, as if to himself. “I want to see you happy.” 

“You make me happy Phil.” 

“I hope I make you happy for a long time.” Phil smiled. “Is it weird that what I want to do right now is just have you here, wrapped in my arms while we talk.”

Dan smiled, “You’re a snuggler I take it?” 

“I love it. Sometimes it’s better than anything else. I love to snuggle, and you look like you would be great to snuggle.”

“Okay, when I’m there I give you permission to snuggle the hell out of me.” 

“Deal.” Phil laughed. He lay down on his side facing his laptop screen, looking at Dan, letting his eyes wander over him.

“What?” 

“Nothing. You’re just...I miss you, and we’ve never met.” 

Dan chuckled, “I miss you too.” 

“You want to watch a movie or something?” 

“Right now?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be like a fake date.” 

“Okay.” Dan smiled. 

They picked a movie they had both seen a million times so that they could talk if they wanted. They lay in bed with laptops on their laps and the movies playing on their own TV’s. Occasionally making comments about a scene or an actor they liked, but for the most part stayed quiet though it. Phil would stop watching the movie for a few minutes periodically just to watch Dan on his screen, until Dan caught him. “Are you watching the movie or watching me watch the movie?” He teased. 

“Both.” Phil smiled. “You’re so cute. If you were here I would have been kissing you like mad through the whole thing.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“It is if you want it to be.”

“I do.” Dan looked at Phil, forgetting about the movie. “Is that all you would be doing?” 

“Not if you wanted me to be doing other things. I want you to tell me what you want.”

“I just want to be with you.” Dan smiled. “And it wouldn’t hurt if your mouth was on me in some way.” He winked. 

Phil laughed, “It was so sweet, then turned dirty real quick.” 

“I didn’t necessarily mean it as dirty, but you thought it. Who has the dirty mind here?” 

“We both do, I guess.” Phil smirked. The movie ended, and they both turned to face their laptops while lying on their sides. Phil’s eyes moved over Dan before speaking, “I can’t stop thinking about how hot you were this afternoon. I’m hard again just thinking about it.” 

“Are you now?” Dan smiled, lifting an eyebrow. “I thought this might happen, so I took something out of hiding for the occasion.” He reached under his pillow and pulled out the small blue dildo. 

“Oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a little self inflicted angst, and Joe comes back. <3


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> It was the Day before Dan was to arrive and Phil was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. They had of course talked on Skype everyday. Phil cleaned the house and got the spare room ready for him. He doubted that it would be used but wanted it ready just in case. Even though they had had sexy Skype sessions each day, it was still different in person. And feeling comfortable over Skype was not the same as feeling comfortable in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late uploading today's installment. I lost track of time celebrating Easter with the fam. Hope you enjoy it!

Phil woke up naked next to his laptop. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, telling him it was morning. He looked at the screen to find a sleeping naked Dan. He smiled to himself, soon he could wake up like this, not looking at a screen but the real thing. He lay there ignoring his bladder for as long as he could, but eventually he had to get up. He put his stuffed lion on his pillow so that if Dan woke up while he was gone, he may have something to make him laugh. A few minutes later he came back to find Dan had gone, and in his place was a stuffed bear. He laughed out loud and waited for Dan to come back.

Dan returned smiling at him. “I guess we fell asleep.”

“I guess so. It was nice waking up next to you. It will be even better in person. Even if you snore.” 

“I do not snore!” Dan said indignantly. 

“You’re right, you’re silent, for a moment I thought you were dead, but then I saw your dick move, and all was okay.” 

“Ha ha you’re hilarious Phil.” 

“What, it’s the truth. You really are cute when you sleep.” 

Dan rolled his eyes and blushed. “Five days is too long to wait to see you. I am going to see if I can get someone to cover my shift at work; if that’s okay with you I mean. When do your parents leave?” 

“They left last night. So you can come whenever you want.” 

“I can huh?” Dan smirked. “How bout right now?” He said and he gripped his hard on letting Phil see.

“You're going to kill me.” Phil smiled. 

______

After Dan left for work Phil started editing his video. He was still distracted but in a better mindset. A couple hours passed and he was satisfied with the result. He set it to upload, then went in search for something to eat. After dinner he went back up into his room to watch a movie even though he had rein over the whole house and could watch something on the big TV in the lounge. He lay on his bed watching his tv for a while when his phone vibrated. 

Dan: No one will cover my shift! :’( 

Phil: Quit. 

Dan: Don’t tempt me. 

Phil: lol

Phil: I guess we’ll just have to go as planned then. 

Dan: fuck.

Phil: Skype when you get home?

Dan: Yes, please. :) 

Phil: I’ll be here. 

Dan: <3

______

“Work was absolute shite today.” Dan huffed in frustration. 

“I’m sorry. Why don’t you try and get a different job?” 

“This was the only place that would hire me. I tried like every other place in town and they all passed on me. I need to find a sugar daddy.” 

“How much does one need to have in the bank to qualify?” Phil smiled.

“For you, two pounds.” 

“Wow, you’re a cheap date.” 

“Eh, I just like your face.” Dan shrugged. “What about porn? I could do porn…” 

Phil’s eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared into his fringe. “What kind?” 

“The sex kind...What do you mean what kind?” Dan laughed. 

“I mean gay or straight?” 

“Oh...I guess whichever would make me the most money.” Dan shrugged. 

“You’re not really serious are you?” 

“Maybe…” Dan said laying on his stomach, “Do you think I couldn’t do it?” 

“Oh I think you could do it. You’d be super popular probably. What would your parents say?” 

“Who cares. They don’t like anything I do already.”

“I have a feeling that porn would be up there in the definite ‘no’ department though.” Phil reasoned. 

“I guess.” Dan shrugged, “They won’t even like youtube.” 

“It’s still better than porn.” 

“Debateable.” Dan smirked. “I see you uploaded another video speaking of, I haven’t even watched it yet. Should I watch it now?”

“Not unless you want to disconnect. I do not want to watch you watch it.” Phil said. 

“Okay fine. I’ll watch it later then I guess.”

______

It was the Day before Dan was to arrive and Phil was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. They had of course talked on Skype everyday. Phil cleaned the house and got the spare room ready for him. He doubted that it would be used but wanted it ready just in case. Even though they had had sexy skype sessions each day, it was still different in person. And feeling comfortable over Skype was not the same as feeling comfortable in real life. 

He was awkward, he didn’t lie when he told Dan that over and over again. He was so nervous about finally being able to touch Dan. How were they going to greet each other? A kiss? A hug? A handshake? He wanted to kiss Dan as soon as he saw him, or at least that’s what he thought but it also seemed like it was too much. They had never met before and going in for a snog right off the bat seemed too forward. Which that in and of itself seemed silly too since they had both seen each other naked. Not just naked, but really naked…

A handshake seemed way too formal, and would be so ridiculous considering their relationship so far. Even when they were just friends and just flirting a little bit, a handshake would be ridiculous. A hug then? But what if when he would go in for a hug, and Dan would try for a handshake or a kiss, then it would muck everything up and there they would be doing that uncomfortable handshake, hug, kiss dance. 

He flopped back on his bed and groaned, no matter what, he was going to make it weird because that’s what he did. He just hoped Dan wouldn’t freak out and hop right on the next train home.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and brought up his photo gallery. Dan had sent him a couple pictures. Nothing sexual just a couple cute selfies, because Phil asked for them. He smiled as he looked at them. After pocketing his phone again he stared at the ceiling picturing all the ways he could screw up his first meeting with Dan. Eventually he fell asleep, but woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. 

Dan: I’m home from work, one sleep left and I’ll be on my way!!! 

Phil: Yay! 

Dan: That’s it? Calm down Phil. 

Phil: Sorry. Skype?

Dan: Ahead of you…

Phil’s laptop made the skype noise as he read Dan’s text. He smiled and connected. “Hi” He beamed at Dan. 

“Hi, yourself.” Dan smiled. “I’m so excited to come see you tomorrow!”

“I’m excited for you to get here.” 

“You’re enthusiasm level seems a little low. You aren’t having second thoughts are you?” Dan asked worry flickering over his face. 

“No! No, nothing like that.” 

“Well what’s the matter then, you’re making me nervous?”

“That’s my problem.” Phil sighed, “I am just nervous.” He shrugged. 

“I am too, but I’m more excited. So excited in fact, I plan on going to bed at a reasonable hour and have already packed my bag.” 

“Like how reasonable?” 

“In about twenty minutes.” 

“It’s only quarter to eight.” Phil laughed. 

“I didn’t say I was going to sleep.” Dan winked. Phil laughed. “But really, I am going to go sleep early too. I want to look good when I get there. I want to be well rested so I have energy for anything you may have planned.” 

Phil chuckled. “Okay. That’s alright, I still have to clean the bathroom.”

“Sexy.” Dan said pulling his shirt off over his head. He lay back against his pillows with his laptop on his legs. Phil stared at him for a minute. “You okay Phil?”

“Huh?” 

“Are you okay?!” Dan said gesturing wilding. 

Phil laughed. “Yes, I’m okay, why?” 

“You barely reacted, and I’m over here half naked trying to seduce you.” Dan pouted, “Has our sex life already fizzled? Don’t you find me pretty anymore? We haven’t even met yet. God Phil if I knew you were this fickle…” Dan threw his arm dramatically over his face. 

Phil laughed, “I’m just distracted. Calm down Mr.Drama Queen.” 

“Oi!” Dan said moving his arm and sticking out his tongue. “That was not drama, that was genuine emotion right there.” 

“I hope not.” Phil chuckled.

“Nah. What are you so distracted about?”

“I am just mentally going over every scenario I can of how your trip here will be.” 

“Every scenario huh?” Dan raised an eyebrow. “Train derailment? Alien abduction? Serial killer who targets young men exploring their sexuality?”

“No... great now I have more to worry about.” Phil sighed. 

“Don’t worry, nothing can go wrong.” 

“You had better knock on wood.” Phil said a little bit of panic in his voice. 

“How bout I just rub some?” Dan suggested, and palmed himself so Phil could see he was hard. 

“You’re hard?” 

“I am whenever I talk to you.” Dan smirked and put his hand in his pants. 

“Jesus.”   
_____

Once they had disconnected, so Dan could go to sleep, Phil got up and pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and went into the bathroom. He cleaned every inch of it, trying to distract himself from his nerves. Dan was so sure his visit was going to be so great, that it made Phil even more nervous. He knew he would screw it all up, even though Dan assured him that it would be impossible.

After cleaning the bathroom he took a shower and went back to his room. He picked up his phone intending to set an alarm and go to sleep, but there was a text from Joe. He opened it. 

Joe: tomorrow the big day?

Phil: I don’t know what you mean.

Joe: Dan comes tomorrow right? Or am I off a day or two. 

Phil: Oh that. Yeah he gets in tomorrow. 

Joe: You want to get a drink?

Phil: When?

Joe: Now 

Phil: I was going to go to bed.

Joe: It’s barely ten

Phil: I know. Wanted to be well rested 

Joe: Oh yeah, I guess you have to be well rested to keep up with your toy boy. 

Phil: One drink. That’s it

Joe: Ha 20 min, meet me at the pub. 

Phil: Ok

Phil arrived not long after and looked for Joe. He was sitting in the back corner drinking a pint already. “So why’d you want a drink so badly?” Phil asked as he sat down with his own. 

“No reason, thought you might want to relax a little bit before your baby shows up.”

“Eww gross. Do not call him my baby ever again.” Phil said, grimacing. 

Joe laughed. “So are you nervous?” 

“Yes. I just know I am going to screw things up.” 

“Why?” 

“Because that’s what I do.” Phil shrugged.

“No you don’t.” 

“I know I’m going to do something to embarrass myself.” Phil said taking another drink. “I have been going over just meeting him and all I can picture is awkward me, being weird.” 

“Phil.” Joe said smiling affectionately. “You’re awkward and weird yes, but adorable and I know Dan will think so too.” 

“We’ll see. I just hope I don’t freak him out and he gets right back on the train.” 

“Do you really think he would do that?” Joe said.

“I don’t know, maybe.” 

“I don’t think he will. You talk all the time right?” Phil nodded. “Well then he must know you’re weird.”

“Thanks.” Phil rolled his eyes. 

“What, you are?” Joe smirked. “You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. But it’s a good charming-weird not the don’t-make-eye-contact-with-him weird.”

Phil chuckled at that. “I guess you’re right. But weird over skype, and weird in person are two different things.” 

“I say relax and be yourself. If he doesn’t like it, well then he’s not what you really want. You want to be with someone who likes you for you, not a fake version of yourself.”

“You’re right...it’s just I really like him, so I want him to like me.” 

“I bet he feels the same way, so just be yourself. Charming and weird.” Joe said, and clinked the side of his glass with Phil’s. 

Phil went home an hour later, feeling much better about the whole thing. He climbed in bed a little tipsy since Joe decided to get them some shots, insisting it would relax him. He lay in bed thinking about Dan, falling asleep rather quickly with a smile on his face. 

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up on Monday. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the first meeting irl!   
> If you like it let me know. Thanks for reading as always. :)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: 
> 
> A few hours later Phil was standing on the train platform waiting, and praying he wasn’t sweating through his shirt. He ran his hands through his fringe for about the millionth time when Dan’s train was announced. His heart rate rose even more when he saw the train slow to a stop. He stood back not knowing which car Dan was going to exit from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would upload today since it's a holiday. Surprise. I'll upload tomorrow too. 
> 
> This chapter hasn't been reread again before I posted though so if there are any horrendous errors please let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> Hope you like it guys! (The boys are thirsty, but you all should stay hydrated. ;P )

Phil woke up with a mild headache, and berated himself for not drinking water before he went to bed. He sat up and checked his phone and saw that Dan had texted him an hour ago.

Dan: Getting on the train!!

Phil: Sorry phone was on silent, and was sleeping. :( I’m excited! 

Dan: I was worried. Don’t do that to me.

Phil: sorry. 

Dan: it’s okay. A couple more hours and I will be there! 

Phil: YAY! :D 

Dan: You’re meeting me at the train still, right?

Phil: Of course. I gotta shower and get ready. 

Dan: Don’t make me hard. I’m in public! 

Phil: LOL 

Dan: Not fair

Phil: I’m not in public. Guess what I’m doing…

Dan: *groan* 

Phil: ;P 

A few hours later Phil was standing on the train platform waiting, and praying he wasn’t sweating through his shirt. He ran his hands through his fringe for about the millionth time when Dan’s train was announced. His heart rate rose even more when he saw the train slow to a stop. He stood back not knowing which car Dan was going to exit from. His eyes scanned the people walking off, but didn’t see Dan. For a minute he thought maybe Dan had gotten off at a different stop and went home. His heart pounding, he walked up the length of the train, eyes scanning before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He smiled wide, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. 

“Hi.” Dan said smiling, and god those dimples...Phil thought he was going to pass out with all the blood rushing through his body to parts other than his brain. Phil was so excited to finally be this close to Dan. He reached out and pawed at him. Dan giggled at the strange response but didn’t back away. He just watched as Phil’s hands moved over his chest and shoulders. 

“Sorry.” Phil said dropping his hands to his sides once he realised what he was doing. “It...I...you’re here. I can touch you.” 

“You can.” Dan agreed, beaming up at Phil. 

“You...um want to get a coffee?” 

“Sure. I got up way too early, like a kid on Christmas morning.” Dan said, as Phil lead the way out of the station. 

“I woke up slightly hungover. I need coffee too.” 

“Hungover? You went out last night after we talked?” 

“Yeah, first I cleaned the bathroom, then I went out.” Phil said opening the door to the street. “Joe wanted to get a drink. 

“Oh.” Dan said. 

“It was good, he calmed me down a bit. I was really nervous.” 

“Me too. Wish I had a Joe.” Dan sighed. 

“Maybe you can meet him sometime.” Phil smiled. “He can be our Joe.” 

Dan laughed, “It sounds like we’re going to adopt him.” 

_____

“You want to?” Phil asked.

“If you want to. I think it could be fun.” 

“Ok.” Phil smiled. They got in line and waited silently. They had been having fun, talking and getting used to being with each other. Phil’s face was sore from smiling so much. He looked over at Dan who was doing something on his phone with a huge grin on his face. Once they got to the front of the line Phil bought them both tickets and they were shown the compartment they were to get on. Phil was secretly pleased that they were getting their own. Once the wheel started to move he watched Dan. Dan was amazing to look at, and the glee he seemed to exude just from being there was almost overwhelming. Phil sat on the little bench, as Dan peered out the glass of the compartment. Once the car had almost reached the top of the wheel, Dan turned smiling and sat next to Phil.

“This is great.” Dan said. “Thanks, I’m having a great time.” 

“I’m glad.” Phil said, “I am too.” Then they were silent, just looking at each other for a few moments. Dan’s eyes moved down a landed on Phil’s lips. Before Phil knew what was happening, Dan had leaned forward and kissed him. Phil’s heart sped up instantly, and Dan pulled away. 

“Sorry.” Dan apologised. 

“Please don’t be sorry.” Phil said, “Would like you to do that again, if that’s okay?” Dan smiled and leaned in again, this time lingering a few moments before pulling back again. Phil was practically giddy. Dan beaming at him. Phil took Dan’s hand in his and the rest of the ride they watched the city go by in happy silence. 

Afterwards, they went to the fanciest place Phil could think of. He wanted to treat Dan. So they arrived at the Skybar just before the sun was going to set, and Phil knew that the city was going to look amazing up there. They ordered drinks and sat at a table right by the windows. Phil couldn’t think of anything more romantic, or to show Dan how happy he was that he was there. 

“My face is sore.” Phil said rubbing his cheeks. “You’ve made me smile so much today that my face can’t take it.” 

Dan smiled at him and blushed. “Mine too. If you weren’t better in person than over Skype, this wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“I’m not too weird?” 

Dan laughed. “Oh you’re weird, but the best kind of weird. I love it. You’re better than I thought you would be.” 

Phil blushed so deep, he could feel it in is toes. “I’m glad you think so, because you are so much better than Skype Dan, and that I thought would be impossible.” 

_____

They arrived at his house, the alcohol almost worn off already, and Phil’s nerves were once again high. Would Dan think his house smelled funny? Would he think it creepy? Would Dan feel pressured to do something sexual? Would Dan have second thoughts about coming to stay? All of those thoughts and more ran through his mind as he unlocked the front door, and turned on the light in the foyer. He turned to watch Dan’s reaction to his house. 

Dan looked around, and smiled at Phil, “This place is crazy. I can’t believe you live here. It’s like the Addams family or the Shining meets country chic. Who was the decorator Martha Kubrick?” 

“It is like that isn’t it?” Phil laughed looking around thinking about how his house must look to those first seeing it. Dark green walls, old style architecture, and country style antiques his mum liked. “I never knew how to describe it but that’s a good way of doing it.” 

“So…?” Dan asked. 

“Oh...um I guess I’ll show you around.” 

He showed Dan the first floor: lounge, kitchen, conservatory, office, guest suite, and dining room. Then brought Dan upstairs. He showed him the bathroom, then pointed out where his brother’s room was. He pointed to the other staircase indicating that was where his parent’s room was. They finally came to his room, and once again he was nervous. He pushed open the door, and let Dan enter first. He’s in my room! He thought to himself before he followed Dan inside.

“It’s bigger than I thought.” Dan said turning to look at him. “I like it, it’s very you.” 

“I’m glad you like it. You can stay in the spare room if you want though. I don’t want you to…” He was cut off by Dan’s mouth crashing onto his. 

Dan pulled back far enough to speak, “Phil I don’t feel pressured at all. I want to stay here. I want to be with you.” He leaned forward and kissed him again. 

Phil could feel Dan smile as they kissed and his heart melted. He wants to be with me. He thought. I didn’t freak him out. They kissed for a few minutes before Phil pulled away. “Do you...um want to watch a movie or something?” 

Dan paused, “Sure.” He looked questioningly at Phil.

“What would you like?” 

“Phil? Is everything okay? Do you want me to stay in the spare room?”

“What? No. I mean, not unless you want to.”

“Okay. Then why did you stop kissing me?” 

“I just… I needed to calm down.” Phil blushed. 

Dan giggled. “Oh. I thought there was something wrong.” 

“God no. You’re perfect.” 

Dan smiled and looked down at his feet. “Well then what movie should we watch?” 

“You pick, I’ll get us something to drink. You want anything to eat?”

“We could have popcorn.” Dan shrugged, “Make it a movie date.”

_____

The movie was over and it was late, they decided it was time for bed. They had kissed occasionally through the movie, but Phil would always pull away before it got out of hand. Phil’s heart raced as Dan used the bathroom. Phil had already brushed his teeth, taken out his contacts, and washed his face. He wasn’t sure what to do now he was in his room. Should he put on pyjama pants? Just his boxers? Should he get in the bed, or wait for Dan? He decided to put on pyjama pants, and waited for Dan to come into the room. He pulled the blinds closed and turned to find Dan walking in in his underwear. Not boxers, but tight black boxer briefs and Phil just about lept out of his skin with arousal. “Jesus…” He breathed as his eye skimmed over Dan. “You’re...so fucking hot.” He could see Dan’s eyes run down his body and over his pyjama bottoms. 

“Sorry I don’t have any of those…” Dan said pointing at Phil. “I normally sleep in my underwear or nothing…” Dan blushed. 

“Me too, I just wasn’t sure…” Phil said, self consciously rubbing his neck. Dan smiled at him. “Do you want the inside or outside?” 

“Inside. That way you can protect me from any ghouls.” Dan smiled. Phil watched him climb into his bed, and palmed himself. He was so hard it was embarrassing.

“Aren’t you coming?” Dan asked from the bed. 

“Oh...um… yeah. Let me just turn out the light.” Phil crossed the room and turned off the lights, then went to the bed. 

“Do you think we could, I don’t….I mean…” Dan said in the dark.

“What? Tell me what you want.” Phil said wanting to make Dan happy. 

“Could we have a small light on? Or like the tv or something. I don’t really like the dark that much. Besides I kind of want to see you….” Dan said, his voice quiet. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Phil said and turned on a small light he had on his desk. “Is this okay?” 

“Great. Thank you.” Dan smiled up at him from the bed. Phil lay down next to Dan and rolled to face him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Phil smiled back. “Are you tired?”

“Kind of...but before I go to sleep I want to....” Dan cut himself off by kissing Phil again. 

Phil’s entire body felt like it was on fire. He wanted this so bad, and it was actually happening. Dan was here in his room. In his bed, kissing him. He couldn’t be happier. Dan rolled and was suddenly on top of him, their chests pressed together, as they moaned into each other’s mouths. “Dan...I…. what do you want?” Phil said pulling away for a moment to catch his breath. 

“I want you.” Dan sighed, and Phil felt him press his hard on into his own. Phil groaned at the sensation. 

“I want you so bad...but I don’t….I think we should take it a little slow…” 

Dan pulled back a little to look down at Phil. Slight disappointment on his face. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“I want... fuck, I want to have sex with you...but we just met...I don’t… I think we should wait a little bit.” Phil said between kisses. 

“Okay Phil, but I’m so hard for you right now.” Dan almost whined, as he rocked his hips into Phil as if to demonstrate just how hard he was. Phil moaned at the sensation and the pressure of his own need building. 

Phil turned them so that he had Dan pinned to the bed, becoming more sure of himself, and more desperate at the same time. He kissed Dan, their lips and tongues exploring each other, before he moved down to Dan’s neck, then lower to his chest. He sucked on one of his hardened nipples before moving lower, kissing his way to the top of Dan’s pants. His hand moved over the bulge hidden under the soft fabric. He looked up to find Dan watching, and biting his bottom lip. “You’re so fucking sexy right now.” Phil said quietly, his breath ghosting over the soft skin of Dan’s lower stomach. “You sure you want this?” 

“Fuck Phil! I want whatever you’re going to do, just do something or I might explode.” 

Phil smiled, before he pressed his lips to the skin stretched taut over Dan’s hip bone, as his hands moved over Dan’s clothed erection. He slid his fingertips under the waistband and slowly pulled Dan’s underwear down to his knees. He looked back up at Dan as he moved to kiss the skin at the base of his cock. Dan sucked in a breath, as Phil’s tongue found his tip. “You taste so good.” Phil sighed before he took Dan’s length fully into his mouth. Dan threw his head back at the sudden sensation of heat engulfing him. 

Phil sucked and licked up Dan’s length, twisting his hand at the base. He looked up, making eye contact with Dan as he did so. Dan watched, mouth open, and his chest heaving. He reached down and smoothed his hand over Phil’s cheek before combing his fingers through his hair. He pulled lightly making Phil moan his appreciation. Phil continued to bob his head, almost pulling off before taking Dan farther and farther into his hot wet mouth. Dan’s abs started to tighten as his orgasm approached. “Going to cum, Phil!” He panted, and he pulled at Phil’s hair in order to pull him back. Phil resisted, and continued his ministrations until Dan’s body contracted with the force of his orgasm. “Fuck! Phil!” He practically shouted Phil’s name as he spilled into his mouth and down his throat. 

Phil sucked him dry, pulled off, and kissed his shaft. He pressed his lips to the the base and the skin of Dan’s lower abs before Dan pulled him up to kiss him on the mouth. Dan moaned into the kiss, Phil knew he could taste himself there. “Want to taste you.” Dan panted, as he reached down to cup Phil through his clothes. Dan pushed Phil so that he was on his back and kissed his way down his body. “Love your skin…” Dan sighed as he kissed Phil’s stomach. His hands moved slowly over Phil’s hard on making Phil instinctively buck his hips. He pulled Phil clothes off, then lay between his legs. He kissed his inner thighs and the sensitive skin next to Phil’s rock hard cock. 

Finally, he licked up the shaft, base to tip before he wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around the crown. Phil slammed his eyes shut willing his balls to hold on. Phil had to concentrate so hard not to blow his load as soon as Dan started to move up and down his dick. “M’not going to last long. So fucking hot…..been so hard so long….” He breathed as Dan continued taking him in farther with each bob of his head. Dan smiled around his dick and he thought that was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. “Fuck Dan. Wanted you for so long….so hot...so good...you feel incredible...oh yeah….just….like… oh...fuck...I’m going to cum….” Phil said, his breathing labored. Dan looked at him his mouth still wrapped tightly around his dick as Phil came, so hard he thought his balls were going to explode. Dan swallowed around him, before he pulled off with a pop. 

Dan smirked, as he wiped his chin, “Was it okay for my first time?” 

“Okay? I think I died...is this heaven?” Phil smiled.

“So I wasn’t terrible?”

“You were perfect.” Phil said and pulled Dan down to kiss him. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you.” Dan said, as he snuggled into Phil’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. “I had the best day because of you.” 

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Phil sighed, and kissed the top of Dan’s head.

“Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it!
> 
> Stay tuned for rest of the first meeting, and the filming of PINOF. 
> 
> It will go up tomorrow. (btw there is an epilogue, but didn't include it in the chapter total)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you all packed up?” Phil asked a while later. 
> 
> “I think so.” Dan said turning towards him. “I don’t want to go. You think your parents would notice if I never left?” 
> 
> Phil chuckled and pulled Dan to him, he wrapped his arms around him. “I think they might.” 
> 
> “Well that’s just shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. But there is an epilogue. :)

Phil woke up so happy he thought he would burst. His arm was asleep, but he didn’t mind. Dan’s head was still on his shoulder, and he looked absolutely beautiful lying against him. I could wake up like this the rest of my life and be happy, he thought to himself and smiled. He pressed a kiss to the top of Dan’s head, and smelled his shampoo. He took a deep inhale, trying to remember just how he smelled. “Are you sniffing me?” Dan asked, tipping his head to look up at him. 

“Maybe...I just...you smell nice and...I wanted to remember what you smelled like.” Phil said, “Sorry. Weird right off the bat.” 

Dan chuckled, “Adorable. You smell good too.” Dan twisted so they were front to front and buried his nose in the crook of Phil’s neck breathing deep, before he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin. Phil sighed and brought his hand up to smooth over Dan’s back. He let it roam down to his butt and squeezed gently, making Dan moan quietly. “Love your hands on me.” Dan sighed. Dan’s mouth moved over his neck and up his jaw until he pressed his mouth to Phil’s. 

“How bout we get up and brush our teeth. Take a shower?”

“Sorry, my morning breath that bad?” Dan asked, self consciously. 

“No, but mine might be.” Phil smiled, and pecked him on the lips. 

“We showering together?” 

“If you want to.”

“I wouldn’t hate it.” Dan smirked as he climbed off of Phil. 

Phil followed Dan down the hall, watching his muscles move under the smooth skin of his back, and his ass jiggle with each step. He smiled to himself before reaching out to run his hands over the man in front of him. “You’re so gorgeous, how can you think you’re anything but beautiful?”

Dan turned to Phil smiling, “I’m glad you think so, even if I don’t see it.” 

“I wish you could.” Phil sighed, pulling Dan into a hug, before kissing the side of his neck. 

Dan moaned into Phil’s shoulder “Let’s brush our teeth, you’re making me so hard. I want to kiss the shit out of you.” 

Phil smiled and lead the way into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth, smiling and watching each other in the mirror as they did so. As soon as he was done, Phil turned on the shower. While his back was turned, he felt Dan’s hands run over his skin, and smooth over his ass. Phil turned and pulled Dan too him, kissing him with more passion than he knew he had. They let water run behind them they kissed and fondled each other until it warmed up. The room was filling with steam when Phil pulled back, “Think the water’s hot.” He panted, and pulled Dan into the shower with him. 

Once under the warm spray, Phil bit gently at Dan’s neck and shoulder as his hands moved down to cup Dan’s ass. “Want you so bad, Phil. Make me cum.” 

Phil shuddered with his arousal, one hand moved to wrap around Dan’s cock. “So beautiful…”Phil sighed as he pulled back to look at Dan. Phil picked up the shower gel, and poured some into his hand, then rubbed it over Dan’s chest, stomach and legs. “Turn around for me?” Dan turned obediently, letting Phil soap up his shoulders, back and ass. Once slippery with soap, Phil pulled Dan back to press into his front, as he reached around to stroke him. Now slippery with suds, Phil’s hand moved slick over Dan’s cock. Dan leaned back into him, pressing his ass against Phil’s hard on, and resting his head back on his shoulder. Phil continued to stroke, as he turned his head to place kisses and soft bites to the skin of Dan’s neck. 

“Faster Phil,” Dan moaned, “Feels so good…” 

Phil moved his hand faster while he began to move his hips, grinding himself into the crease of Dan’s ass. “So beautiful like this...so sexy….you’re making me so hard.” Phil breathed into Dan’s neck. “Want you to cum for me, want to make you feel good.” 

“Fuck Phil….so close….love how your dick feels on me, want it in me...want to feel you fill me up…” Phil moaned at Dan’s words. Dan lifted on arm to hold the back of Phil’s head tighter against his skin, the other he placed on the wall to keep them steady. 

“Not yet, but soon. Cum for me Dan, want to see you cum.” Phil breathed, as he stroked even faster making Dan’s body go rigid before he shot cum across the shower, it hit the wall opposite them. Phil moved his hips a few more times before he was spilling cum over the small of Dan’s back. Both panting, Phil held Dan tight against him, pressing kisses to any part of him he could reach. 

Dan turned in his arms. “So much better than Skype Phil.” He teased before taking Phil’s mouth with his. They stood, running hands over skin for a few minutes, kissing as the hot water washed the soap off their bodies. “You make me feel incredible.” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear before he bit lightly at the lobe. “As much as I want to stay in here all day with you...the water is starting to get cold, and I am starving.” 

Phil laughed, “I guess I can feed you.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan again before reaching to turn off the water. 

 

_____

After breakfast, they snuggled on the couch and watched another movie. Neither one paid much attention since most of the time they were making out and groping each through their clothes. Finally the movie ended and they decided it was time to film the Q&A video they had planned. Dan escaped in to the bathroom for a while to straighten his hair as best he could before they started filming. Phil set up the camera and checked the lighting while he waited. Phil was sitting on the bed when Dan came back in fully clothed and hair straight. “I liked you hair all curly. Should have left it, was cute.” He said, standing up, and pulling Dan into a quick kiss. 

“I looked awful Phil, how can you think that?” 

“I think it looks sweet.” 

“Ugh, Phil who wants sweet?” 

“I do apparently.” Phil shrugged. 

“Only you do Phil. I don’t want all your followers to think I am completely inept at life.” 

“Okay fine.” Phil smiled. “I’ll let you have your delusions. You ready? Got the questions?” 

“Right here.” Dan said holding up a folded piece of paper. 

“Okay.” 

They were almost done filming, four hours later. It would have taken a lot less time if they didn’t keep getting distracted. One such distraction left them both breathless for a few minutes. “Phil are we almost done? I don’t know how much longer I can take it before I tear off all your clothes and fuck your brains out.” 

“Just a couple more and we’ll be done.” Phil said, still catching his breath. “We have to be done soon or our whiskers will be completely rubbed off.” 

The last little bit they were filming, and Dan had to go and repeat Phil’s words from the previous night. “This is the most fun I’ve ever had.” Phil couldn’t control himself and pounced, pinning Dan to the carpet of his bedroom and kissing him. “Thought that would get you.” Dan smirked up at Phil once they parted. 

“We’re finishing this now, and then I am going to make you cum so hard you may blackout.” Phil growled, before sitting back up and pulling Dan with him. 

Dan chuckled at Phil’s sudden burst of authority. “I like it when you get bossy. It’s kind of hot.” 

“Good. Because as soon as I turn of this camera, I want you naked and on that bed.” 

“Fuck...you want me to do a sign off now?” Dan breathed palming him hard on. 

“Make it quick lover boy.” Phil said smiling. 

_____

 

Phil woke up hours later, when the sun was just starting to rise. He got up and went to the bathroom to pee. He brushed his teeth while he was in there and returned. He stopped in his tracks when he reentered the room. Dan laying naked in his bed, sprawled out, his hair once again curly and mussed looked so amazing, all he could do was just stare at him. It wasn’t even sexual, the tug he felt in the pit of his stomach. It was more than that. 

Phil moved to the bed and slowly climbed back in trying not to wake Dan. He lay down, and as soon as he was, Dan moved over instinctively it seemed, to wrap his arm and leg over Phil’s warm body. I might love him, Phil thought. He squeezed Dan closer to his side, before dropping a kiss on his forehead and closing his eyes again. He was happier than he had ever been in his life, in that moment. He smiled and fell asleep again with Dan pressed against him, warm and soft. 

_____

Phil woke from the most amazing dream he had ever had to find that the dream was still happening, and real. Dan’s was kissing his way down his body and cupping his balls with one hand. “Fuck...this is the best alarm clock ever.” Phil breathed sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at the man kissing his hip. 

Dan looked up a glint in his eyes, “Thought you were going to sleep right through it.”

“I thought it was a dream.” 

“It’s not. This is real life.” Dan said coming up to place a kiss on Phil’s cheek before moving back down and licking the tip of Phil’s cock. 

“You are so ugh….” Phil was cut off by the sudden sensation of being taken all the way into Dan’s mouth. “Fuck…” 

Dan pulled off for a second smirking up at Phil, “Good?”

“You have no idea.” Phil sighed, as Dan once again sucked him into his mouth. Phil reached up to run his hands through Dan’s hair. He pulled gently making Dan moan around him. Phil let his head drop back to the pillows as Dan bobbed his head, taking him in deeper each time. “Dan...you’re going to make me cum….” 

“Uhuh,” Dan said around Phil’s dick, as he picked up the pace. 

“No wait…”Phil said, pulling his cock free and moving back from Dan. He reached down and pulled Dan to him. “Want to cum with you, want you to feel good too.” He said kissing him, morning breath be damned. He twisted them so Dan was under him, back to the mattress. He moved down his body, placing kisses as he went. He spread Dan’s legs so he could lay between them, and kissed his inner thighs as his hand stroked lazily at his cock. 

“Fuck me Phil?” Dan asked, almost begging as Phil’s mouth finally came to press kisses around the base of his dick. Phil looked up at him and shook his head. 

“Not yet, not ready.” Phil licked up Dan’s shaft before taking it into his mouth. Their eyes locked as he sucked down until the head hit the back of his throat. He twisted his hand around the base, making Dan buck his hips a little. Phil would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied. He swirled his tongue and sucked up and down for a few more moments before he released Dan again. He moved up his body and took his mouth with his. Their cocks pressed together and Dan bucked up in order to create the friction they both wanted. Phil moved to kiss his neck, “Going to make you feel good. Want to see you cum for me.” He reached over to his nightstand and into the drawer for some lotion. He squeezed a good amount out, before he moved his hand down to wrap around both of them. 

“Fuck….” Dan moaned, as Phil began to stroke them, pressing their cocks together. 

“You feel amazing against me.” Phil said, and began to move his hips along with his hand. I want him so bad right now, he thought. Want to have sex with him, but I don’t want to rush it. I don’t think I’m ready…

“Phil, you feel so fucking good.” Dan breathed, pulling Phil back from his thoughts. Dan’s head lolled to the side as Phil continued to move his hand and pump his hips, rubbing their cocks together. “Never felt like this before...fuck.. You’re going to make me cum...I’m getting close…” 

“Cum for me, Dan. Want to see you cum.” He pulled back just enough to be able to see Dan’s face but kept their cocks together. He began to move faster, and Dan’s breathing became more and more labored before he was tensing underneath him. “So gorgeous like this...want you to cum for me. You make me so hard. I’m getting close from watching you...so hot, so beautiful…cum for me.” 

“Fuck! Phil!” Dan almost screamed as he came, spurting hot jets over their stomachs. Phil came while Dan’s body tensed and shuddered underneath him. Phil leaned down and took Dan’s mouth with his.  
“So sexy.” Phil said, moving to press his lips to Dan’s cheek, jaw, and neck. “You are so gorgeous, Dan. How did I get so lucky?” 

Dan smiled up at him, for a moment, “That was fantastic. You’re incredible.” He sighed, before he closed his eyes and breathed. 

_____

“Are you all packed up?” Phil asked a while later. 

“I think so.” Dan said turning towards him. “I don’t want to go. You think your parents would notice if I never left?” 

Phil chuckled and pulled Dan to him, he wrapped his arms around him. “I think they might.” 

“Well shit.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” 

“Uhuh” Dan sighed into his neck. “Next time I come and visit will you have sex with me?” 

Phil pulled back at the sudden change in subject. “We’ll see, okay?” He kissed Dan lightly on the lips and pulled back. “We will soon. Isn’t what we have been doing good?” 

“It’s good, and I really like it. Like really, really, like it….but I want to be with you.” 

“I know. I want to too, but we’re so new...I don’t want to go to far too fast. Is that okay?” He asked as he brushed his fingers through Dan’s hair. 

“Okay Phil.” Dan smiled. “I still don’t want to leave.” 

Phil chuckled and pulled him into his arms again. “You make me the happiest I have ever been Dan. I’m so glad we met each other, and you came to stay with me.” 

“Me too Phil. You make me so fucking happy, I can barely take it. I’m not used to it.” 

“I hope one day, it’s all you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know if you did, it always makes my day! <3


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, fine…. when you put it that way...I guess I have to stay.” Dan smirked, and walked down the hall to the bathroom, wiggling his butt in the process.

“Phil, I’m home. Come help me bring this stuff upstairs.” Dan called from the front door of their London apartment. Phil jogged down the stairs from the lounge. 

“Hi.” He said, leaning in to kiss Dan hello. “How were your parents?” 

“Fine. The same as always.” Dan shrugged, and followed Phil up the stairs. They dropped the bags in Dan’s room, and Phil turned to wrap his arms around him. He tucked his nose into Dan’s neck and inhaled deeply, then sighed. “Phil? Are you smelling me?” Dan chuckled. 

Phil smiled, with his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. “You smell like you again.” 

“Phil, don’t I always smell like me?”

“No. Well yes. You smell like current Dan all the time. You smell like us, like home. But right now, you smell like you. Like how you smelled when we met. And I still love it. Turns me on a little bit.” 

“Does it now?” Dan said pulling back to look at him. “Maybe I should go back to my parent’s more often.” 

“Please no. I was so bored without you here. But now that you’re here...entertain me.” 

“Is that all I am to you? Entertainment?” 

“Yup. Now get naked sweet cheeks.” Phil smirked and smacked his ass. 

“Well because you asked so nicely…” Dan laughed, as he pulled his shirt off over his head. 

_____

“I missed you.” Phil said, as they lay in Dan’s bed, legs tangled together. He combed his fingers through Dan’s curls to move them off his forehead. 

“Missed you too, you dork.” Dan laughed, closing his eyes enjoying the feel of Phil’s fingers in his hair. “What’s up with you? Not that I’m complaining, it’s just you’re being extra lovey dovey.” 

“I was looking through old pictures of us, and I was getting all sentimental. Remind me not to do that again, unless you’re here. It was torture doing it by myself and waiting for you to come back.” 

“Well, look who’s getting all schmoopy.” Dan smirked, then leaned in to peck Phil on the lips. “Thought that was my job when you went to visit your family?”

“It is, and never change. It’s good for my ego.” Phil smirked, making Dan playfully push him back. 

“What pictures were you looking at?” 

“I was cleaning out the junk drawer in the office, and there were some pictures and ticket stubs from when you first came to visit me. Just made me think of how we first met.” Phil shrugged. “I even watched PINOF.” 

“Wow.” Dan said laughing, “You were trash this weekend weren’t you. Don’t tell me you looked up timelines too?” 

“No. My memory’s not that bad. Maybe in twenty years I may need the refresher, but right now I can do it on my own.” Phil said poking Dan in the ribs. “Remember how sexy you were?” 

“Oi! What am I now? A fried egg?”

“Still gorgeous.” Phil smiled and kissed Dan deeper than before. “More sexy than before.” 

“I highly doubt that…” 

“You are. You were sexy because you were new and eager, and wanted me so much. But now...now there is no one more exciting to me because you’re you. You are the man I know better than myself, and love more than anything in the world.” 

“Jesus Phil.” Dan said, looking shocked, “If this is what your like when I am gone for three days, maybe I should leave more often.”

“Shut up. I blame that damn drawer.” 

“Blame the drawer all you want, but you still want to have my babies.” Dan teased. 

Phil laughed, “That’s what Joe said when he and I talked about you before we met.” 

“What?”

 

“He said he thought we wanted to have each other’s babies.” 

“Too bad all these years of trying, neither one of us has been successful.” Dan laughed.

“Too bad. We may have to think about adoption in the future I guess.” Phil smiled. “We could try again now though.” He moved his hand down to Dan’s ass and squeezed. 

“I’m starving!” Dan whined. “Let’s order pizza, take a shower, then we can do it later.”

“See, now young Dan would have jumped at the chance for me to put it in him.” Phil chuckled. 

“Yeah, well old Dan is starving, young Dan was just desperate for cock.” 

“Is that all I was to you?” 

“Yes. Still are. Why do you think I stick around?” 

“My charm and good looks?”

“Purely dick.” Dan said, sticking out his tongue. “That and I fucking love you, ya weirdo.” 

“Good.” 

“Now come on. I’m wasting away over here. I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Order us some food while I start the shower.” Dan said, getting out of the bed, and headed down the hall. 

Phil followed Dan out of the room but stopped in the hall, he called after him, “I’ll only order food, if we can play with our little blue friend tonight?” 

Dan stopped and turned to look back at Phil. “We definitely won’t make any babies with that.” 

“It’s the trying, that counts anyway.” Phil stuck out his tongue when Dan started to chuckle. 

“Fine Phil. Do you want to Skype from separate bedrooms too? Really pretend it’s the old days.” 

“Could be fun, but I’m going to pass on that. Too real. I want to play with you.” Phil laughed. 

Dan walked back to stand directly in front of him, “Just for the record, you are sexier now too. I love you, and thank god everyday that you told me you liked me all those years ago. I’ll do anything you want me to do, or to do with me. You, Phil Lester are the sexiest, sweetest, most wonderful person I have ever met.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Phil’s, they wrapped their arms around each other. 

Phil pulled back just enough to speak, “So you might...in other words...I don’t know...call me, Amazing?” 

Dan pushed him away laughing, “Oh my god. Go order us some dinner. I can’t even handle you right now...I take it all back. I don’t love you, I barely like you, you dork. I think I am going to move out.” 

Phil laughed. “You move out, who will order your dinner, eat your cereal, and love you forever, no matter what? You have to stay with me.” 

“Well, fine…. when you put it that way...I guess I have to stay.” Dan smirked, and walked down the hall to the bathroom, wiggling his butt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. I hope you all liked it, and how it ended. It was planned to be just a short one. Thanks for reading. If you liked it (as always) let me know! I love opening my email and seeing that I have new comments! Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. I love comments and kudos. Thanks for reading guys! You're the best. <3


End file.
